


Naruto gets told off (Prompt)

by Fuel2rock



Category: Naruto
Genre: No pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuel2rock/pseuds/Fuel2rock
Summary: So i was reading an Naruto self insert fanfic and i read about Naruto is always hugging people tackling hugging them , yelling at the top of his lungs , infringes on personal space, or his idea is to attack first or in the case with sakura he didn't take no for an answer and kept asking her out they expanded on how horrible that could be and how he keeps pressuring people to make himself feel better.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Naruto gets told off (Prompt)

i want to present a challenge where an oc / si tells off Naruto for either keep asking him/her out and and gets verbally ripped apart i want it to be real and gritty because Naruto is an annoying character and he needs a serious reality check. i am going to be writing my own i just wanted to put this prompt out there for any one to try. Maybe either a civilian or an ninja either works.


End file.
